


A Very Special Meet 'n Greet

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired by Music, Large Cock, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: What's a girl to do when presented with a private meet and greet at a show? Graciously accept, of course!





	A Very Special Meet 'n Greet

**Author's Note:**

> As always safe sex is essential but this is fantasy so it's not a concern.
> 
> I wrote this before Christmas but never had time to post it so the holiday spirit was in full swing at that time.

I'm not sure how I finally got Mom to agree to see David Allen Coe in the dead of winter but the better question is what was I thinking when I did? After getting to Indianapolis in holiday traffic, waiting in 20° weather and dealing with the rowdy crowd, she's ready to leave and I need a drink or some kind of happy distraction. I get her settled at our table and let her know I'm going to wander around a bit checking out the merch and getting something to drink, preferably something with alcohol but I don't tell her that. I promise I'll be as quick as I can but it's pretty packed so don't get worried too quickly. 

I take a deep breath, mosey towards the merch area and notice the opening act is some southern rock band I've never heard but really like the looks of from the photos I'm seeing displayed. My interest piqued, I take a closer look and moments later out comes the band with a group of fans wearing VIP lanyards. Well, I don't know how the front man sounds on stage but he's easy on the eyes and very hard on the libido.

I watch as he chats, hugs and smoothly disengages wandering hands with a sassy but never snarky reprimand. He takes it all in stride and with a devilish smile all the while avoiding any offense or awkwardness. Gotta say, I'm impressed. He glances up suddenly and I'm totally busted. No way to pretend like I was doing anything but checking him out. Ugh...creepy stalker alert! All he does is smirk as he finishes up with the last of the VIPs and turns back to where I stand enjoying the view. Not like there's any point in being subtle now so I let my eyes wander across his broad shoulders and chest, well defined muscles show where the t-shirt sleeves are rolled up, narrow hips, lovely long legs with strong thighs are encased in well worn denim. I already noticed the back side of him is as panty-dropping as the front. Gorgeous back and an ass to make my mouth water...this is where the saying, "Wrangler butts drive me nuts!" had to've come from. God bless him for tucking in his shirt! 

He quirks an eyebrow and crooks his finger at me to come to him. "Let's see what happens." I think with a mental shrug as the juvenile delinquent in me wants to snicker and joke that he just made me come with one finger. I do my best to quell the nerves as I stop and look up at him, discreetly checking the time because I can't have Mom flipping out on me. His voice has a raspy timbre that gives me a shiver and makes me wet as he says, "Did you get here late for VIP?" I give a breathy laugh and reply, "Not exactly. To be honest, I'm not familiar with your music but your merchandise caught my eye and I'm interested." He throws his head back and laughs wholeheartedly, sending more shivers through me. "Darlin', the merchandise you were checking out isn't for sale but I think I can help you. Follow me." he demands as he turns and walks away. I scurry to keep up as we go down another hallway and into what appears to be a small dressing room. I check the time; I've been gone ten minutes and the show starts in thirty-five. Whatever is going to happen will have to be quick. I hear the snap of the lock and he immediately uses his height and breadth to crowd into my space. I'm breathless with anticipation as my back hits the door and he says hotly into my ear, "Are we on the same page here? You want a quick and dirty fuck, darlin'?" I shudder at the feel of him pressing hard against me and the crude statement of what's to come in that oh so soft, raspy tone. "Oh, yes, definitely!" is my eager reply. 

His mouth trails moist, hot kisses along my neck. I feel the abrasiveness of his stubble and the edge of his teeth as he nips where my neck and shoulder join. My hands scramble to hold on at his hips and slip to cup that perfect ass for just a moment before he shifts and roughly shoves my shirt and bra out of his way and squeezes my tits. He ducks down to bite and suck at my nipples. He draws hard and deep, stealing my breath and making me dizzy. His beard leaves a fiery path across my skin and he stops only to make me hold my breasts so his hands are free to work his pants open.

It only takes him a second before he's back to gripping my breasts, just this side of painful; he's pinching, pulling and twisting my nipples as I slip my hands between us and into his open pants to pull out his hard cock. Oh, fuck! He's certainly well proportioned because his dick is as big as the rest of him...wonderfully long and so thick. My mouth wants a taste but there's no time for that tonight. He groans as he releases me and makes quick work at getting my pants open. My head bangs back against the door and he shushes me as he boldly slips his hand into my panties and finds my clit with uncanny precision. A few firm strokes and he slips down to plunge two fingers deep inside my wet pussy. He swiftly preps me for his cock by plunging, stretching and filling me with them. He has me whimpering for more when he shifts gears again and manhandles me so that I'm bending over the back of the sofa. Once happy with how he's arranged me, he tugs my pants lower and without a word he thrusts fully inside me, pushing me onto my tip toes. I bite my lip to keep quiet as he breathlessly says, "That's it...take it all, baby. We gotta be quick, you ready?" 

"More than ready....just give it to me, please." and he takes me at my word. His left hand grips my shoulder tightly to keep me anchored as his right braces against my hip. He finds a hard and deep rhythm. Each thrust is almost too much as he crams his thick meaty cock fully into me time and again, lifting me to my toes each time with the driving force of his hips. My pussy is dripping but there's still some friction due to how wide he is splitting me open, it's simply unavoidable. The drag and slight burn combined with the bruising grip and relentless pace have me ready to cum in no time. I manage to gasp out, "Babe, I need to cum....so close, please!" He fucks me harder, jostling me against the sofa as it scoots from the power behind his hips pounding harshly into me. He slips his right hand to my pussy and rubs my clit hard and fast, making me want to scream the venue down as he says, "Come on and cum then. Want to feel your pussy milking my cock. Gonna fill your tight cunt up and have me dripping out of you all night. Remind you everytime you move of how well you've been fucked...how much you love taking a hard driving cock."

That alone would push me over the edge but add in his busy fingers working my pussy, the painful pleasure of his on going lustful assault and I am helpless to do anything but let my orgasm rip violently through me and enjoy the ride. I taste blood as I bite my lip too hard trying desperately to stay quiet while he fucks me at an even more brutal pace chasing his own high. He loses rhythm, clenching his grip tighter still on my shoulder and hip as he buries himself painfully deep and cums inside me. We are momentarily frozen like that....me on my tip toes, pussy well fucked and still full of his incredible cock, his hands locked tight, bruising me up and his head resting between my shoulder blades....both of us relearning how to breathe. He eases me off my toes and pulls out of my pussy as gently as possible but we both still flinch at the rawness left behind. 

As we work on becoming presentable again, he begins to apologize for hurting me but I cut him off, "Don't you dare apologize for thoroughly fucking me. Yeah, I'm tender but no way am I complaining!" I'm having issues fixing my bra and he steps into my space. Before I realize his intentions he's got his hand into my panties and slips his fingers inside my pussy. I shake and shiver, hips jerking at the invasive touch. I let him feel his fill and enjoy the edge of rawness the overstimulation brings. He pulls his hand away, with a very wet sound, looks me in the eyes and puts his fingers into my mouth. I hold his gaze as I lick and suck our mixed juices from his hand. He's a little breathy as he says, "Told you I would fill that pussy up."

I laugh, agree and we check the time. It's only been fifteen minutes and we both sag a little in relief. "I hope you'll come to the next show's Meet 'n Greet." He says with a cheeky grin. I laugh and reply, "I don't know. I think I prefer the one on one about available merch but I'm sure we can work something out." He shoves me against the wall and cups my pussy through my now damp jeans. I moan and press into the touch. He abruptly releases me, shaking his head at how moist his hand is even through the material. He slaps me on the ass and says, "Get out of here, lil miss sass, before you make me late!" I reply, "That would be bad, why?" and I walk away with the sound of his low, raspy laugh echoing in my head.


End file.
